


The Whole Story

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [19]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Yasha wants the whole story about Caleb's family.





	The Whole Story

“Beau,” Yasha started, walking up to her as she pulled her hair up into her usual bun and the others packed up their hastily made camp on the edge of the whispering bridge.

“Hm?” Beau asked, a little distracted keeping one eye on Nott because the goblin was looking at Beau’s bag with interest, like she was waiting for a chance to go rifling through it. “Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something about Caleb? I figured that you might know the answer because you’re his best friend.”

Beau blinked in confusion, but inside she was a little touched. “I am?” She’d never been someone’s best friend before. Except maybe Jester, but she was pretty sure that Jester considered everyone her best friend so maybe that didn’t really count.

“What is this about him killing his entire family?”

Beau dropped the hair that she was trying to tie up in shock and stared at Yasha with wide eyes. In one movement, she pressed her hand over Yasha’s mouth and started pushing her quickly away from the rest of the group. “What the fuck are you talking about?” she hissed, still trying to keep her voice low despite the panic rising up in her throat.

Yasha looked confused. “Did you not know?”

Beau wanted to say ‘Of course I knew, I’m his best friend’ but her mouth wasn’t working. It just flopped up and down uselessly as her mind tried to catch up with what was happening. “I know, how the fuck do  _ you _ know?”

“Nott told me.”

Beau turned to glare at Nott over her shoulder but she had turned to attention elsewhere for now and didn’t see the seething rage pointed at her. “Did she now?” Beau ran her hand through her abandoned hair, hanging half tied on the back of her neck, and cursed under her breath. “Fuck, fuck.”

“She said something about him being brainwashed. Is this to do with the people who put crystals in his arms?”

Beau bit her lip and shook her head, trying to think of the best way to handle this. “This isn’t my story to tell. Don’t go asking about it either, he’ll tell you and everyone else when he’s ready, alright? Nott had no right to tell you that.”

“She didn’t mean to.”

Beau sighed and rubbed her eyes. “I’m too tired for this shit. Don’t… judge him about it, alright? It wasn’t his fault, he still deserves your trust.”

“So you do know the whole story?”

“Who fucking knows, man. I don’t think anyone has the whole story, not even Caleb. But he’s a good guy who fell in with the wrong crowd. It’s not his fault.”

Yasha nodded. “I understand.”

Beau pulled the hair tie back out of her hair to start over and started marching back towards her sack, only to see Nott’s head and arm stuffed inside. She bit her tongue to keep from yelling ‘Hey!’ and just marched over and lifted Nott up by the back of her shirt.

Nott nearly yelped but covered her mouth to muffle it as Beau lifted her up so that they were face to face. “You’re already in trouble with me, you really wanna be doing this?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is that not my bag? Oh gee, that’s an honest mistake.”

Beau glared at her and didn’t sit her down right away. “You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself and your mouth shut. This is the second time you’ve betrayed his trust. There will not be a third if you know what’s good for you. I like you Nott, but I don’t trust you. He  _ does _ , so don’t fucking ruin it.”

She sat Nott down then and picked her bag up off the ground with an unnecessary amount of force, then walked away as she tried to tie up her hair without being interrupted.

Nott bit her lip nervously and fiddled her thumbs, looking back at Caleb as he spoke quietly with Caduceus. Had she seriously fucked up?


End file.
